h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 2: Episode 13: Reunion
Reunion is 13th episode of season 2 of Mako: Island of Secrets. Synopsis On the night of the Full Moon, Zac and Erik swim to Mako Island and unlock the merman chamber, revealing a startling secret. Plot Cam convinces Zac to work together with Erik and they devise a plan to sneak off to Mako during the next full moon to unlock the secret of the merman chamber. To prevent interference from the mermaids, Erik lies to Ondina when she asks him to keep an eye on Zac and the two mermen have Cam cover for them. Continuing with Evie's training, Sirena helps Evie learn to channel and control the moon's influence, so she doesn't lose control again. After Cam is caught lying by Sirena and Ondina, Ondina informs Mimmi so they can stop Zac. They and Rita are approached by Veridia, head of the mermaid council. She tells them that Zac must be stopped at any cost and has them lead her to the merman chamber. Rita, worried for Zac's safety, follows after as Veridia heavily implies that she intends to kill Zac. As the moon passes overhead, Sirena successfully teaches Evie to control the moon's influence. As Zac and Erik try to decode the mechanism in the chamber, Veridia shows up with the girls, intent on stopping him. As she prepares to attack Zac when he refuses, Rita shows up and threatens Veridia with her own powers, remarking she knows that Rita is stronger. Veridia reveals that they cannot let the son of Nerissa, the most powerful mermaid to have ever existed access the chamber. Upon hearing her mother's name, Mimmi is confused and demands an explanation. Rita explains that her mother had a son whom could share visions with her and Zac is that son. He was never just a land boy from the start, the night he fell into the moon pool caused him to return to normal breaking an enchantment from Nerissa that facilitated the illusion that Zac was born on land. Upon hearing this, Mimmi steps in front of Veridia, refusing to allow her to hurt her newfound brother. Veridia orders Ondina to reason with Mimmi, but intent on staying loyal to her best friend and aware of Zac's good nature, Ondina joins Mimmi in defending him. As the moon passes and the chamber deactivates, Veridia deems Mimmi and Ondina traitors and they are banished from the pod. Back at Rita's, The news of Zac's true identity proves to much for him to bear. Feeling utterly overwhelmed, Zac rejects Mimmi as his sister and severs his connections with her and the other mermaids, including Evie. As the girls lament on his situation, Zac talks to his parents, who appear to break down and tearfully tell him the truth, leaving him feeling more scared, lonely, and confused then he has ever been. Credits Trivia * It's revealed that Zac has been a merman his entire life. * It's also revealed that Zac is Mimmi's brother and the son of Nerissa. Though it is never mentioned who is older and who is younger. * Ondina and Mimmi get excommunicated of the Mako Island pod. * Although Nerissa's children were revealed to have had a mother from the sea, nothing was stated about a father. Gallery File:Sirena using her moon ring.jpg File:Merman Chamber Entrance.png File:Merman Chamber Sideways.png File:Discovering the Merman Chamber.png File:Merman Symbols.png File:ZacSirenaOndinaMimmi.jpg File:Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG File:Erik Hiding In Bushes.jpg File:Erik2.jpg Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Episodes